heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Adventure Comics Vol 1 52
| Synopsis5 = Steve Conrad must rescue a friend's daughter who has been kidnapped by an island tribe. | Synopsis6 = Steve Carson captures a smuggler who is bringing drugs into the US by train. | Synopsis7 = The wolf woman Lupa is kidnapped by the winged Slooees, and taken to their city in the sky. | Synopsis8 = Socko and Jerry stumble across the lab of the Great I, a mad scientist with the power to turn invisible. Most of the story is a fight scene with the Great I attacking Socko and Socko trying to hit him. The story ends with the Great I victorious, and Socko about to be blown up by a bomb. | Synopsis9 = Don and Red are captured by gun runners, and proceed to make trouble until the Navy catches up with them. The end. This is the final appearance of 'Anchors Aweigh.' | Synopsis10 = Someone is impersonating the Hour-Man and committing crimes. The real Hour-Man investigates, and discovers that the culprit is his new lab assistant, under hypnosis by the villainous Dr. Snegg, the uncaught and heretofore unnamed mastermind from last issue. * Again the splash panel shows Hourman pointing a pistol at an unseen target, and again this doesn't really happen in the story. | Editor1_1 = Vincent Sullivan | Editor2_1 = Vincent Sullivan | Editor3_1 = Vincent Sullivan | Editor4_1 = Vincent Sullivan | Editor5_1 = Vincent Sullivan | Editor6_1 = Vincent Sullivan | Editor7_1 = Vincent Sullivan | Editor8_1 = Vincent Sullivan | Editor9_1 = Vincent Sullivan | Editor10_1 = Vincent Sullivan | Writer1_1 = Gardner Fox | Writer2_1 = Bill Finger | Writer3_1 = Ed Winiarski | Writer4_1 = Gardner Fox | Writer5_1 = Jack Lehti | Writer6_1 = Jerry Siegel | Writer7_1 = Gardner Fox | Writer8_1 = Albert Sulman | Writer9_1 = Bart Tumey | Writer10_1 = Ken Fitch | Penciler1_1 = Creig Flessel | Penciler2_1 = | Penciler3_1 = Ed Winiarski | Penciler4_1 = | Penciler5_1 = Jack Lehti | Penciler6_1 = Chad Grothkopf | Penciler7_1 = Jack Lehti | Penciler8_1 = Joseph Sulman | Penciler9_1 = Bart Tumey | Penciler10_1 = Bernard Baily | Inker1_1 = Creig Flessel | Inker2_1 = | Inker3_1 = Ed Winiarski | Inker4_1 = | Inker5_1 = Jack Lehti | Inker6_1 = Chad Grothkopf | Inker7_1 = Jack Lehti | Inker8_1 = Joseph Sulman | Inker9_1 = Bart Tumey | Inker10_1 = Bernard Baily | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Claudia Morgan Other Characters: * Locations: * ** *** Items: * Vehicles: * None | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Rusty * Specs * Tubby Supporting Characters: * Angus McHeather Adversaries: * Karl * Zoroff Other Characters: * Tribe Chief Locations: * Unknown Items: * None Vehicles: * None | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Inspector LeGrand Adversaries: * * Pierre Other Characters: * Mr. Fernac Locations: * Items: * None Vehicles: * None | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Terry Mallory Supporting Characters: * N'Ganda Adversaries: * The Haratti Tribe Other Characters: * Jim Liveright Locations: * Items: * None Vehicles: * None | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Steve Conrad Supporting Characters: * Chang Adversaries: * Unnamed Native Other Characters: * Colonel Bentley * Bentley's Daughter * Tamu Locations: * Unknown Items: * None Vehicles: * None | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Steve Carson Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Jim Larkins * Mike Gilch Other Characters: * Locations: * Unknown Items: * None Vehicles: * None | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Lupa Adversaries: * The Sleebos Other Characters: * Deela * Red Mike * Qwuar Locations: * Ugar (fictional) Items: * None Vehicles: * None | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Socko Strong Supporting Characters: * Jerry Indutch Adversaries: * The Great I Other Characters: * Locations: * Unknown Items: * None Vehicles: * None | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * Don Kerry Supporting Characters: * Red Murphy Adversaries: * Captain Desmond Other Characters: * Bevins Locations: * Unknown Items: * None Vehicles: * None | Appearing10 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Dr. Snegg Other Characters: * Bob Wallace Locations: * ** Items: * Vehicles: * None | Notes = * "Wanted! Dead Or Alive" is reprinted in Golden Age Sandman Archives #1 * "The Phony Hourman" is reprinted in The JSA All Stars Archive #1. * Final appearance of Rusty and his Pals * Final Appearance of Anchors Aweigh *Aside from the stories above, this issue contains: :* "Farmer Doode" by Bernard Baily | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * Adventure Comics #52 index entry * Adventure Comics #52 spoilers 1 * Adventure Comics #52 spoilers 2 }}